


clingy baby

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [51]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: 190812 ISAC was one for the books! Not only did ASTRO win the new category "ssireum" or wrestling for gold, we also won silver in shootout and bronze for relay! Our boys were so hardworking and had so much fun, and I am so glad they didn't get injured! I bet they were already tired, but they persevered to win for us Arohas! Fighting boys, Eunwoo is proud of you guys! Hope you get a great rest, I know you have lots of schedules this week! LOVE YOUAstro always wins the new categories added, like, for sure they will win next time for new added categories LOL pretty sure isac is trying to come up of new categories bc astro is just talented at everything (maybe why they cancelled aerobics this year LMAO no one can beat astro for that)anyway, on another note, sorry this one was a shorty, I have been soooo busy lately, and I promise to write a very long one next time! Thank you for always being patient :)





	clingy baby

Sanha was reading a webtoon on his phone while he ate some lunch, some leftover kimbap that one of the members had made. It was quiet in the dorm, the other hyungs either out on a schedule or sleeping. He had just came back from an early morning schedule of his own, thanking his lucky stars that he finished early. He was on the fourth chapter of some random webtoon, when he heard familiar shuffling. From the corner of his eye, he smirked as he saw who it was.

Sanha pretended not to notice the other, continuing to read his webtoon. The shuffling stopped, and he just knew the other was staring at him with a pout on his face. The shuffling of feet came back, then the seat next to him was pulled back slowly, but he still didn't mind the other person. The other had sat down at this point, and had reached over to poke the arm laying on the table holding his chopsticks. But he still didn't pay him any attention.

"San~"

Sanha ignored him, smiling on the inside.

"Sanhaa~"

Sanha read until the last page of the chapter.

"_Baby_~"

Then his phone was ripped away from his hands, and his face framed by two hands and he was turned to face his very pouting boyfriend, who looked as if he was about to go back to sleep any minute.

Sanha giggled at how cute Minhyuk looked, and he leaned down to place a chaste peck on the pouting lips. "Hi."

"You're teasing me." Minhyuk whined, hands squishing Sanha's face.

"Ow!" Sanha exclaimed before covering Minhyuk's hands with his own, pulling them down away from his face. "Sorry, you're just too cute."

"Hmmph." Minhyuk pouted and Sanha couldn't help it, he reached for the other and pulled him in for a hug, the other melting into his embrace.

Who ever said Minhyuk was a rock, unmovable and has no feelings whatsoever? He was just so soft and cuddly, Sanha was kinda glad no one else sees him like this except for the other members. Let Minhyuk be Rocky in the eyes of Arohas, but here, in private, he was just going to be Sanha's squishy, clingy Minhyuk.

"I missed you." It was mumbled into his shirt, but Sanha understood it nontheless.

"Me too baby." Sanha leaned down so he can nuzzle into the spot behind Minhyuk's ear, that doesn't fail to make him giggle. He smiled when he heard the familiar sound.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Sanha pulled away, a pouting Minhyuk staring at him again.

"Let me just finish eating and we can go and cuddle." Sanha gestured to the last piece of kimbap on his plate, as Minhyuk nodded in satisfaction at the offer but waited impatiently as he stared at Sanha intently and tapped his fingers on the table restlessly.

Sanha didn't waste anytime before shoving the last piece and getting up to wash his dishes, Minhyuk following him and grabbing on to his waist as he did so. When he finished, they shuffled to the living room, Minhyuk not letting him go, and they reached the couch safely and he laid down before pulling his much shorter boyfriend on top of him, pulling the throw blanket they keep at the back of the couch to cover them.

When Minhyuk wiggled around to get comfortable before finding his usual place, he made a sound of content before smushing his face into the space where Sanha's neck met his shoulder. Sanha giggled as he reached up to card his fingers through the other's feathery hair, the older purring like a cat.

"Did you eat?" Sanha murmured, hands busy with taming the other's silky hair. What he got in reply was a huff that tickled his neck and a shake of the head and he frowned. "Hyuk, why didn't you eat? Why didn't you tell me earlier, you could have joined me."

"Not hungry," was mumbled and Sanha sighed.

"Baby, you should be eating, this is the second time you skipped lunch."

"You skip meals too!" Minhyuk argued, voice muffled against skin. Sanha frowned, knowing he was a hypocrite, but in his defence, it wasn't like he did it on purpose, and he usually ends up eating more for the next meal to compensate.

"Fine." Sanha huffed, "You win this time." By the movement on his skin, he was sure the other was smirking in victory.

They were both silent for a moment, Sanha humming a random tune, Minhyuk's breaths going steady when he spotted something gleaming on one of their bookshelves, and he grinned.

"Still can't believe you guys won ssireum."

Minhyuk huffed and shifted so he wasn't speaking into Sanha's neck. "And I can't believe you didn't have faith in me when it came to wrestling. I don't have these muscles for nothing you know."

Sanha giggled, because _oh he damn well knows_. "But you were so cute and tiny in front of the other idols–"

He didn't get to continue as he bursted out laughing as Minhyuk tickled him. "I'm not cute! Say it!"

"O-kay!" Sanha gasped out. "You're not cute, you're strong and manly!"

Minhyuk sat back, satisfied as Sanha lay limp and exhausted from being almost tickled to death. They both stared at each other for a moment, before they are reduced into fits of giggles all over again.

When they calmed down and laid back into their original positions, Sanha spoke again.

"I'm proud of you."

Minhyuk only smiled as he reached to place a small kiss on Sanha's jaw, eyes closing, sleep calling to him, as he wrapped all his limbs around his tall boyfriend.

A few moments later Sanha, realized Minhyuk had definitely fallen asleep, as he shook his head fondly, carding his fingers through the other's hair. "My clingy baby."

Sanha sighed, content, and he too drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> 190812 ISAC was one for the books! Not only did ASTRO win the new category "ssireum" or wrestling for gold, we also won silver in shootout and bronze for relay! Our boys were so hardworking and had so much fun, and I am so glad they didn't get injured! I bet they were already tired, but they persevered to win for us Arohas! Fighting boys, Eunwoo is proud of you guys! Hope you get a great rest, I know you have lots of schedules this week! LOVE YOU
> 
> Astro always wins the new categories added, like, for sure they will win next time for new added categories LOL pretty sure isac is trying to come up of new categories bc astro is just talented at everything (maybe why they cancelled aerobics this year LMAO no one can beat astro for that)
> 
> anyway, on another note, sorry this one was a shorty, I have been soooo busy lately, and I promise to write a very long one next time! Thank you for always being patient :)


End file.
